Hamateur Night
Hamateur Night is a 1939 cartoon directed by Tex Avery. Plot It's amateur night at a local theatre. There are several bad acts, such as musicians, a magician and a couple of actors. But they all face the same problem, they keep getting interrupted by Egghead singing, "She'll be coming around the mountain". Synopsis The cartoon opens up with at a local Theatre. A list of attractions are being shown. The main attraction is four daughters, with selected shorts. An orchestra starts to play as the show begins and the man hosting the show pops out. He is going to tell the audience what they can be expecting, but is interrupted by Egghead who is singing, "She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes". Egghead is pulled from the stage, and the man continues off where he was, but Egghead arrives back again singing the same song. But he is pulled back again. The next act is named, "Maestro Padawisky", a so called talented piano player, but in actually he enters a dime and the piano plays for him. This doesn't impress the judge and he's sent down and out, with the piano crashing on him. A dog in the audience hopes to relax, but he's interrupted by a giant elephant that accidentally stepped on his feet. He walks off, weeping in sorrow for himself. The next act is a bird that can sing himself up to the sky, so much that he hits the wall and falls right back down, into the basement. In the audience a dog is interrupted by a Elephant's laughter, and he eventually walks off, after the elephant accidentally pounds his face into his body. The announcer/hosts announces the next act, "The Mystic Swami River". A Arabian looking guy comes out and asks for a subject from the audience. He spots Egghead and think he sees a perfect stool pigeon. Egghead goes onto the stage, and is told to go inside a basket, where the man sticks a sword right through it. He asks Egghead to get up, but gets no response, and opens it to find a not so positive-response. He asks a usher to deliver the man's money back, thus ending his act. The next act is dubbed, "the world's smallest entertainer", Teeny, tiny, tinsy, tiney, tin. A bug that hopps around on the stage, and attempts to speak, but is rejected. The next act is called, "Fleabag Macboodle and his trained dog act". The owner asks his dog to roll over, play dead, sit up, and speak. But he is rejected and sent down to the basement. Back in the audience the same Elephant that caused the two previous people to leave, overestimate his laughter and ends up pushing five people right out of the Theatre. Other acts that play include a wolf reciting Shakespear (Which ends with the wolf getting tomatoes thrown in his face) and then rejected, and the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet done by two roosters, but it's interrupted by the elephant's laughter, and so the rooster decides to shut the elephant up. The balcony scene continues until the Rooster discovers that the female rooster laughs exactly like the Elephant. The two are then thrown down to the basement. As the host is going to announce who won the cup, he is interrupted by Egghead once again. He is sent back, again however. The announcer is surprised to learn that the audience loves Egghead, until he sees that everyone in the crowd looks exactly like Egghead. (The end). Category:Animated short films Category:Short films Category:1939 films Category:Films directed by Tex Avery Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies shorts